


Color of Your Wings

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is a dark angel, a dominant, with orange wings and so a nobody. Sasuke is a light angel, a submissive, with black wings and so an Uchiha. Even if they met at the Courtship Ball, no one thought anything would happen. How wrong they were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color of Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack fic _and_ I wrote it like five years ago. Sorry not sorry.

"You brats ready?"

Naruto turned to face the voice. Besides him, his childhood friend Gaara and Kiba did the same. Before them stood blue-winged Kisame, grinning like the mad angel he was.

"Of course we are!" Naruto exclaimed indignantly.

Kisame chuckled. "Keep your wings on. As your older peer dark angel, I'm supposed to instruct you on how this works, or something."

Naruto, Gaara, and Kiba all exchanged a glance. They were currently waiting in a small antechamber besides the Grand Hall. In a couple moments, the doors would open, allowing them to flood in. Today was the day of the Courtship Ball, an annual ceremony required of all the angels, dark and light, to find their mates. It would be Naruto and his friends' first year that they were old enough, in angel years, to attend.

"As dark angels," Kisame was saying. "You're looking for a light angel to court. Now, I'm warning you, just cause the light angels are supposed to be submissive, doesn't mean they don't sometime have an attitude."

As young angels, the dark angels, or the future dominants of a relationship, and the light angels, or the future submissives, were separated in both school and play. Except, of course, with their dominant or submissive family members. This was done to prevent bullying (which was common on the submissives from the immature dominants) and then later… more extreme actions. Even the schools were segregated.

Then, once a dark angel has found a light angel and they've begun courting, they are named mates moved to a mixed school. After they've finished school (assuming they both agree) then they are married, become each other's bonded, and can start having a family and working their way up the aristocratic society of life. Or angel life, at least.

Kisame explained. "If you find a light today, and don't rush because you have till midnight, then you can ask for the right to court them. That doesn't mean that they'll accept—"

"Have you been snubbed?" Kiba snickered. Naruto high-fived him.

"You can't expect to find the perfect angel immediately." Kisame glared. "It may take you a hundred years, but it's worth it in the end." He shrugged. "Or so I've heard."

"What do you do during courting?" Gaara frowned.

"Give presents and crap." Kisame grinned. "With any luck, I'll be getting my own mate this evening."

Just then, the large doors opened, allowing the dark angels to enter the Great Hall. The light angels would be coming in from the other end. The dark angels quickly tried to push their way through. Naruto lost Kisame, Gaara, and Kiba in the crowd as he got pulled along. Finally, he was deposited, head spinning.

Naruto shook himself, attempting to focus. He scanned the room. All the dark angels wore black, like him, so he looked for white. Coming in from the other side was a large group of light angels. One quickly caught his attention. A light angel with black wings.

Naruto made his way through the masses, walking towards his target. As he almost reached him, he noticed something that made his eyes narrow. Another dark angel had cornered the submissive into a less populated area of the hall.

"You really are gorgeous. What would you say to being my mate? I promise I could make you quite pleasured." The dark angel was smiling dangerously. The light angel looked annoyed.

Naruto approached them just at the bastard laid a hand on the submissive's cheek. He stopped next to them and unfurled his wings, effectively blocking the dark angel.

"Keep you're fucking hands to yourself, Sai." Naruto growled.

Sai's eyes showed surprise momentarily, then confusion, then annoyance. "I believe I saw him first."

They glared at each other, neither backing down. The light angel in question was now raising an eye at both of them.

"Shouldn't this be my choice." The submissive's voice was smooth, but it had an edge to it. Naruto turned.

Now he got a clear look at the angel, he was gorgeous. Black hair fell in long bangs and then spiked at the end. His skin was porcelain and smooth. His eyes were deep spiral of dark and his lips pale pink. Naruto had never seen anything more captivating.

"You'd be better with me than with dickless." Sai said quickly.

Naruto snapped back from his staring suddenly. "Shut up Sai, I have a dick, thank you very much. And any angel could see that I'm the better choice." He spread his wings out further in challenge.

Sai snorted. "You don't even know who you're fighting for, do you?"

"Umm. What's your name?" Naruto asked the light angel quickly.

The black wings on the other's back rustled a bit at the question. "Sasuke." He answered.

Naruto turned back to Said, feeling triumphant. "I'm fighting for Sasuke."

Sai gave him an incredulous stare. "Look at his wings dumbass.  _Sasuke_ is the Uchiha's youngest son."

Naruto blinked. "Oh." He spun to Sasuke, who simply stared at him, then back at Sai. "So? Why does that matter?"

"So? The only reason he's not being swarmed right now is because you're blocking everyone's view." Sai turned to Sasuke. "Just tell this idiot that he has no chance. He's no one. I hail from the ROOT Clan." He showed his brown wings, as if to prove it.

It was true, one's wing color correlated with one's clan or family. Naruto's wings were orange. Which was completely unknown. Naruto was an orphan and therefore, in the hierarchy of angel families, unimportant. Sasuke's black wings were an obvious sign that he was an Uchiha. They were one of the most powerful clans, next to the royal family.

"I don't care if Sasuke's an Uchiha." Naruto shrugged. "Why should I care? Color is just color, after all."

Sasuke was watching him with dark eyes. His face held no expression. He faced Sai. "Leave."

"Wh-what?" Sai stuttered. "You're telling  _me_ to go?"

"Yes, now leave. I don't like repeating myself." Sasuke frowned at the dark angel.

Sai was a lot of things, but he wasn't suicidal. He left with only a couple mumbles under his breath. To Naruto, they didn't sound pretty.

"Ha. It's kind of fun to see Sai rejected." Naruto chortled.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"Name's Naruto, don't forget it." The blond-haired dark angel faced Sasuke fully now, wings still outstretched and blocking him from view of the crowd. "This your first Courtship Ball?'

"Yes." Sasuke broke the eye contact, looking down at a point on Naruto's wing.

"Hey, me too!" Naruto said cheerily. Then his face fell. "You don't have to be so tense, you know. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Like I was worried." Sasuke scoffed, looking back to Naruto's blue eyes, but his wings relaxed anyways.

Naruto grinned. "I like you Sasuke."

"You barely know me." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows.

"Doesn't matter, I know I like you." Naruto said, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke said, then he paused. "If you don't care that I'm an Uchiha, then why did you fight for me?"

"I just thought it was funny, a light angel with black wings." He gave a little laugh. "I guess it's rare to find a submissive Uchiha."

Sasuke's wings went rigged, displeasure showing on his face. "You—"

"Hey, calm down." Naruto stepped closer, holding up a hand. "I didn't mean it like that. Colors are just colors. Positions just positions. I fought for you because you caught my interest. Then I saw Sai being a jerk, so…" He trailed off.

Sasuke stayed silent for almost a minute, then he sighed. "Are you going to ask me?"

"Would you say yes if I did?" Naruto came even closer, wings curling in around them slightly. He put his hand down, desperate to touch the male before him, but needing permission. He could control himself most of the time.

Sasuke stared up at Naruto, and opened his mouth to answer, but a rumble interrupted him. The ground shook. Naruto and Sasuke both turned to look wide-eyed as a huge moving mass of dark angels came roaring in their direction.

"Ask me quick, before they get here." Sasuke said, mildly peeved.

"Sasuke, would you allow me the chance to court you?" Naruto spurt out, preparing for the worst.

"Yes." Sasuke breathed just as the horde reached them.

"Sasuke, be my mate!"

"Little Uchiha, I want you."

"Be mine."

"Sasuke-baby!"

Sai must have told them, Naruto mused as he opened his mouth.

"SHUT UP!"

The crowd grew silent, watching Naruto fearfully. Sasuke was no exception.

"Good." Naruto said, sure now that they would listen. "So Sasuke is now my mate and if any of you dare to hit on him I will make you pay." His voice was calm, but everyone could sense the killing intent. Naruto then wrapped a wing around his new mate's back and an arm around the submissive's waist.

"What? Why would an Uchiha want you? You're a no body!" One of the dark angels exclaimed. The crowd murmured in agreement. The rest of the angels in the hall were coming up, wondering what the fuss was about.

"Must you always make a scene Naruto?" Gaara broke through the masses, a brown-haired light angel with lavender wings not far behind.

"Hey Gaara. Find yourself a mate too?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke closer to him. Sasuke allowed it, wings curling closer to his body to make room.

Gaara's tan wings, too, wrapped around his mate as they both came to stand next to the pair. "This is Neji, of the Hyuuga Clan."

"Sasuke." Neji greeted.

"Neji." Sasuke greeted back.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto smiled.

"Why would someone of the Sand Clan be a friend with the deadlast no body." One of the other dark angels muttered aloud.

"This is going no where." Kiba, dark red wings displayed clearly, too came to stand by Naruto, following him was another lavender winged light angel.

"Hinata." Neji said in surprise.

"Hello." Hinata said shyly, moving closer to Kiba.

Naruto nodded to Kiba, sighing. "I guess you're right. I need water." He demanded.

"Here kid." Kisame appeared from the crowd and handed him a glass.

"Thanks." Naruto said, then threw the water on his wing, the one not covering Sasuke.

The crowd gasped as the orange of Naruto's wings faded off in splotches. Left was a deep golden. The royal family's color.

The only angels who didn't seemed shocked by this new discovery were Gaara, Kiba, Kisame, and … Sasuke?

"Naruto is next in line for the throne, and so he ranks above all of you. Go away." Sasuke glared at the crowd.

The crowd dispersed, whispers and murmurs throughout. Naruto would have to show up at Court to appease them. He sighed, then turned to his mate.

"You knew." He stated.

Sasuke looked up at the dark angel now courting him. "Some of the paint was coming off already." He said plainly.

Naruto's eyes darkened. "So then—"

"Colors are just colors." Sasuke gave a small smile, a rare thing for an Uchiha. "Get me tomatoes tomorrow."

Naruto's face broke back to a grin. "I'm gonna sweep you off your feet Sasuke!"

Gaara and Kiba both rolled their eyes, dragging Neji and Hinata away from the couple.

This would be an interesting courtship.


End file.
